


Home Care

by FarenMaddox



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, blowjob, i feel this covers the essentials, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarenMaddox/pseuds/FarenMaddox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai broke both his legs, and Kurogane is the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an anonymous fill for the clampkink anon meme on LiveJournal [seen here](http://clampkink.livejournal.com/608.html?thread=1622624#t1622624).

  
“How’s the idiot holding up?”

“The idiot can still hear,” Fai called out peevishly.

“Never said you couldn’t, but I wasn’t asking you cause you’d lie. I’m asking your brother.”

Said brother looked harried and desperate—there was a gleam of madness in those blue eyes. Probably the better question would be how Yuui was holding up. Fai was loud, irritating, and prone to inane babble on the best of days. Bored-and-stuck-in-one-place Fai? Kurogane shuddered, wondering why he’d agreed to come over tonight. Probably because while they had not yet confirmed this aloud to each other, Fai was his boyfriend. They’d had sex, several times, and they occasionally spent time together not having sex. That was probably boyfriend status. And Fai would probably think he was a real asshole for avoiding him.

“Yuui! I’m finished!”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a second!” Yuui called out, sounding maniacally perky.

“He sounds fine,” Kurogane snorted.

“He’s stir-crazy. Just to warn you.”

Well, somebody was stir-crazy anyway. Kurogane did not miss the way Yuui was clutching his car keys.

“I put my plate in the sink but I can’t reach the faucet! I need you to rinse it!”

“GREAT FUCKING BUDDHA, FAI, I SAID JUST A SECOND!”

He was stuck for a moment in place, just blinking. A devil had suddenly possessed Yuui or something. They should probably contact a local temple for assistance.

Yuui was clutching his keys so hard that Kurogane expected to see blood trailing down his wrist.

“You should get going,” Kurogane said mildly. “You don’t want to be late.”

He had agreed to come over and hang out, despite his thinly-veiled terror of Fai in this state. Yuui had immediately leapt on the opportunity to go on a date. Apparently he’d met this woman at the grocery store the day before Fai’s accident and he’d been postponing it because he had to take care of Fai.

“Right,” Yuui said, nostrils flaring with determination as he turned to face the kitchen. “Let me just—”

“I got it,” Kurogane said. “Just go.”

Yuui’s eyes were shimmering with unshed tears as he whispered, “Thank you” and ran out the door.

Kurogane took a deep breath, and walked into the kitchen. Fai was already hollering again as he did.

“Yuui! The gravy is going to dry on the plate and it’s not going to be my fault because I can’t reach so— Oh! You are so not Yuui,” Fai said, leering as he dragged his eyes down the entire length of Kurogane’s body. He scowled at being ogled before Fai even said hello.

“No, I’m the hard-ass who’s not going to put up with you whining,” he said briskly, snatching up the plate in the sink and rinsing it off. “Obviously you’re feeling fine, if you can shout like that.”

Fai made a pouting face, and Kurogane actually felt the teensiest bit sorry. The guy looked like hell. He had bags under his eyes, his hair hung limp and straggled along his collar, and he seemed to have lost weight in the past week. His legs were sticking out oddly in their thick casts, and Kurogane knew from experience how heavy those things were.

“Kuro-sama,” Fai whined. “You might not have noticed, but I broke both my legs. I don’t feel—”

Kurogane snorted, cutting him off. “You broke them because you fell off the flagpole you were trying to climb, like the idiot you are, so don’t even think I feel sorry for you.”

“Fine,” Fai said shortly, and lapsed into complete silence. He pushed the wheelchair back over the table where he’d been eating, and Kurogane could see it was a struggle.

“Don’t know if Yuui told you,” Kurogane said to fill in the silence. “Yuuko’s got Seishirou-sensei filling in for you.”

Fai shuddered. “I hope I have a class left to come back to next week.”

Kurogane frowned at the tableau of Fai: pale, tired, awkward, dragging. “You sure you’re going to be able to come back next week?”

Fai scrubbed his face with his palms and shrugged. “I can’t leave the kids to Seishirou. I’ll figure something out. Ne, Kuro-bun, you haven’t signed my cast yet!”

Kurogane saw that Fai had forced Yuui to do so, and that Yuuko seemed to have been by to visit because her flowing signature was scrawled as indecently far up the cast as possible. But that was all. Apparently nobody else had dropped in yet, even though it had been a week. Kurogane opened his mouth to say he wasn’t going to sign any stupid cast, but instead what came out was,

“Well get me a pen, then.”

Fai’s eyes widened, but he brandished a thick marker with glee. He watched happily as Kurogane knelt down and poised the pen at a perfectly respectable spot near his knee. What was he supposed to write? Get well soon was stupid, his legs would heal when they healed. Kurogane hadn’t admitted that they were even dating yet, much less that he was in love, because he WASN’T, so he couldn’t write anything sappy. What else did you write on casts?

_“I still think you’re an idiot,_ ” he finally scrawled. Fai’s face dropped into a pout. Before he could think about it, he leaned over the other knee and wrote “ _but I like you anyway_ ” and tossed the pen aside without signing it. Fai’s smile lit up his wan face. Kurogane was unjustly proud of making him happy again. He much preferred Fai’s private, small smiles, these smiles, to the stupid obnoxious grins he always wore at school.

Kurogane was still crouched on one knee, and their faces were almost level, so he leaned forward and tilted his head to quickly peck Fai’s lips. Fai immediately grabbed his shoulders with bony poky fingers and held him in place, turning the peck into a deeper kiss. Kurogane reached up his hand to the back of Fai’s head, and Fai pulled away, breaking the kiss.

“Don’t,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “My hair’s nasty.”

“I noticed it,” Kurogane said. “Why haven’t you washed it?”

“I can’t do it by myself because I can’t get my head into the sink at the proper angle. Yuui washed it for me a few days ago, but he’s been busy.”

All this was said quietly, with Fai looking into his lap. He really did feel bad, being a burden on Yuui. And he really was embarrassed about the state of his hair. Kurogane tried not to over think the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“I’ll wash it for you, then.”

Fai’s mouth opened but then slid shut again without a single sound escaping.

“Come on,” Kurogane said, standing up and moving behind Fai to push him to the bathroom. Fai began to make stupid crooning noises about what a nice neighbour Kurogane was, but Kurogane tuned him out. He might be too embarrassed to say thank you, but Kurogane wasn’t too embarrassed to hear it. Not that he ever wanted a single person to know about this. He’d hide it from Yuui if he could. Nobody needed to know that the gym teacher had washed his boyfriend’s hair.

He pushed Fai into position, with his back to the sink, and Fai obligingly leaned his head back.

“Shampoo should be sitting on the toilet tank,” he sing-songed.

It was. Kurogane flicked the water on and let it run to warm it up, then played with the taps to get a comfortable temperature. The way Fai’s head was tilted looked uncomfortable, especially with the edge of the sink digging into the back of his neck. Kurogane grabbed a hand towel and rolled it up and cushioned Fai’s neck with it. He finally started running water over Fai’s hair, cradling his head with his hands and making sure it was thoroughly rinsed before he poured some shampoo on it.

As soon as his fingers started kneading, Fai groaned like he was in pain. Kurogane stopped, and so did Fai. Experimentally, he rubbed his fingers on Fai’s scalp just three times, and Fai emitted one tiny little moan.

“Feels so good,” he mumbled.

He hadn’t noticed, but Fai’s neck and shoulders were tight with tension. Kurogane rinsed the shampoo out of Fai’s hair, and got the conditioner. He took his time with that. He massaged it in carefully, putting his long, strong fingers to good use. He scraped his fingernails along behind Fai’s ears, eliciting a groan of pleasure his cock had never caused. He made sure to dig his fingers under the edge of the towel and work out a few of the knots in Fai’s neck, while warm water cascaded over his hair and provided the massage to his scalp.

Fai made a disappointed noise when he shut the water off, but once he had a thick, fluffy towel wrapped around Fai’s head he went back to work. He worked his fingers deep into Fai’s shoulder, feeling how smooth Fai’s skin was as it bunched and glided beneath his fingers. Fai kept making helpless little whimpering noises that stirred Kurogane’s blood. He was not allowed to make such noises when there was an obvious barrier to Kurogane tossing him down in bed and trying to break the bedsprings.

Still. Nice to know Fai was enjoying it so much. The last week had obviously been hard on him. Kurogane kept going, smoothing his fingers more lightly over Fai’s shoulders and working his way down to the taut, strained muscles along his spine. His fingers dug deep, pushing into knots formed from pushing the wheelchair around. Fai tipped forward too far, and Kurogane didn’t even want to break contact with his skin, so he slid his hands around Fai’s ribs and splayed them across his chest, holding him up.

“S’good . . .” Fai mumbled.

Kurogane couldn’t help himself, after all that moaning. He flicked his thumbs lightly on Fai’s nipples, felt them immediately spring to attention.

“Not fair,” Fai growled.

“Really? No, “mmmmm, Kuro-wanko, do that again?’”

“Can’t have sex,” Fai said shortly, glaring at him with his piercing eyes. “Legs are broken.”

Kurogane bent over to kiss him. “I know.”

“What? What happened to ‘Don’t complain, you’re an idiot and I don’t feel sorry for you?’”

Kurogane trailed his nose along Fai’s jaw. “I lied. Are you hurting pretty bad?”

“Not right now,” Fai said softly. “But they ache a lot, yeah. And itch, you don’t know how they itch and I can’t get under the cast to scratch—” Reminded, he began to squirm in discomfort, and Kurogane saw his toes, poking out from the edge of the cast, were wriggling. “All I’ve done all week is watch t.v. until my pain pills kick in and make me sleep.”

Kurogane could think of only one way to solve all their problems simultaneously. He got down on both knees, then frowned at the running shorts Fai was wearing, which had mustard stains on them. “Have you been wearing those this whole time?”

“Actually, I haven’t been wearing anything for the most part, at least not when I’m alone, but these are the only thing that will go on over the casts.”

“We’re taking them off and washing them.”

“Yuui was going to do laundry tomorrow.”

“Well, they’re going in the laundry bin tonight,” Kurogane said decisively.

“Why are you so concerned about getting my pants off?” Fai chuckled. “If you think I can still get my legs behind your head—”

“Just shut up and lift up your right hip on the count of three,” Kurogane growled, and gave Fai no time to argue, simply grabbing the waistband of the shorts and yanking. Fai worked one hip at a time until they were free enough for Kurogane to carefully slide them over Fai’s legs and off. He blinked. Fai hadn’t lied, he really hadn’t been wearing anything. He was sitting on a towel to keep the plastic seat of the chair from chafing his bare bum. Even better, Kurogane thought with a grin.

He leaned forward.

“What are you doing?” Fai asked in disbelief.

“Distracting you from the itchiness, getting you off so you’ll be less obnoxious, and seeing you naked like I wanted to,” Kurogane replied, listing off his reasons.

Fai was already aware, because Kurogane had been honest when asked, that giving oral was not his favourite thing. So he frowned at Kurogane.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Obviously I don’t have to,” Kurogane muttered. “I want to. Now shut up, I’m trying to suck you.”

Fai shut up. Kurogane rested the palm of one hand on Fai’s thigh to keep himself positioned so he wouldn’t lean the wrong way and hurt his legs, and used the other hand to bring Fai’s cock to life with a few slow, sure strokes. He lowered his head and took Fai into his mouth with a thick slurping noise. Fai mumbled something incoherent and gripped his fingers on the arms of his wheelchair.

Kurogane had already set the tone with the massage, so he kept his mouth at the same pace; sucking slow and steady and running his tongue in a regular motion up and down Fai’s throbbing vein. Fai’s cold toes curled up tight.

“aaaaahhhh, Kuro-sama,” he groaned.

Slow, but powerful, sucking Fai in deep. He reached one hand up to run it over the smooth expanse of skin along Fai’s hip and haunch. Fai’s fingers and toes were twitching.

“Faster, damn you,” he hissed.

Well, this was supposed to be about making Fai feel better, not torturing him. Kurogane picked up the pace. Fai moaned gratifyingly.

“Unh, yes, more,” Fai babbled. “Kur—KuroGANE, yes, please, faster, that’s so good—”

He always talked during sex. Kurogane could not get him to quit, no matter how he tried. When his legs were better, Kurogane was going to gag him and fuck him senseless to the sound of nothing but his whimpers. For now, though . . . He began to use his tongue more thoroughly, running it back and forth until his tongue started to ache, then he just sucked as fast as he could.

A lot of the reason he didn’t love doing this was that when Fai came, his mouth was right there. He could love the guy all day and he still wouldn’t like the taste of his spunk. So when he felt the muscles in Fai’s thighs and stomach lock up tight, he pulled hard and backed away, snatching up the fallen towel from Fai’s hair and using it to catch the hot mess. He was so not willing to mop the bathroom.

Fai draped himself limply over the back of the wheelchair, breath harsh in his throat and his eyes glazed happily.

“Doesn’t hurt at all . . .” he said dreamily.

Kurogane’s knees begged to differ, but he was satisfied with the result. Post-sex-Fai was infinitely more enjoyable to be around than bored-senseless-Fai. Maybe now they could just hang out without him wanting to strangle the guy.

“You want to go watch t.v. or something?” he asked after he dropped the towel into the laundry.

Fai was brushing his damp, fluffy hair. “God, no, I’ve done nothing else for a week.”

“What do you want to do then?”

Fai’s grin made Kurogane steal the hairbrush and smack his shoulder with it.

“Your choices are t.v. and more massage, or t.v. without more massage.”

“Can I have more massage and a board game?”

“A board game? Seriously?”

“I want to play Battleship, Kuro-captain-of-the-armada!”

“Oh, hell no.”

“Pleeeaaaase?”

“Hey, I hear something, I think Yuui’s back.”

“You don’t hear anything. Battleship, Kuro-stubborn. You like that game.”

“I don’t. I don’t like playing any games with you.”

“Liar.”

They bickered their way through the rest of the evening. After Yuui came back, when Kurogane was saying goodnight, Fai managed to snag his shirt and drag him down for one last kiss.

“You washed my hair, gave me a blowjob, and played Battleship with me. I’m afraid I’m going to have to tell everyone you’re my boyfriend, Kuro-cutie!”

“Don’t call me that. Ever. Of course you’d tell people that, idiot, I AM your boyfriend.”

The look on Fai’s face was worth every minute of this being-nice crap.


End file.
